El Diario de Zim
by Sakurith
Summary: Esta es una historia escrita por mi y Reyna-Ruina.. acerca de un diario que guarda zim donde pone sus pensamientos, dib lo encuentra y lo empieza a leer......ZADR


Estoy asustado

Hola a todos¡¡ nn este es un fanfics o mejor dicho un mini escrito acerca de de los pensamientos de zim y dib. Reina-ruina y yo lo hemos escrito para todos ustedes¡¡

El escrito se debe a nuestros roles ZADR que solemos tener en el Messenger.

Yo ago el papel de zim, la cual yo escribí la parte de arriba, reina tiene el papel de dib y ella escribió la parte de abajo…

Estos son sentimientos profundos que les damos a dib y zim en nuestro rol especial.

Reyna considero que era buena idea publicar este pequeño pedazo del diario de zim para que ustedes lo disfruten como nosotras lo hacemos..

Porque nos gusta el ZADR, porque defendemos el zadr por siempre……

Sin mas que decir nos despedimos de ustedes. Disfruten esta historia¡¡

--

Estoy asustado… estoy demasiado aterrado…

No sabia que el matrimonio fuera algo tan difícil…a veces me aterra demasiado pero…..también me siento querido y se que no estoy solo. Pero…… no se si este haciendo las cosas bien…últimamente las cosas no me salen como yo quería, eso me da coraje…me detesto demasiado, me siento demasiado sucio…..de nuevo eh echo hacer llorar

Y sufrir a dib por de nuevo de mi estupidez y de ser tan distraído como no notar que estaba sufriendo. Cada cicatriz de mi espalda, mis brazos, todo mi cuerpo indican una vez que llegue a hacer llorar a Dib. Detesto verlo llorar. Soy un asco.

NO soy un humano. No se muchas cosas sobre los humanos. No se sobre sus costumbres, sus enfermedades. No lo se¡¡. Muy apenas se que estoy definitivamente enamorado. No se mucho sobre el amor, de esos sentimientos que hicieron que sacrificara lo poco que tenia..ahora ya no me queda mas que sacrificar, sacrifique mi sueño de ser un invasor, sacrifique la gloria de llegar a ser alguien importante, sacrifique ser un irken desterrándome de mi propio planeta por el, eh sacrificado mi vida 3 veces…y aun así no siento que allá sido suficiente. ¿Qué mas puedo sacrificar? No tengo mucho….pero de lo poco que me queda se lo daría a mi única familia que es Dib y Gir…

A veces deseo la muerte, pero también le temo demasiado, temo que la muerte nos separe a los dos, temo que Dib haga una tontería y se lastime, temo hacerlo sufrir mucho si llegara a morir. Pero también a veces siento que quizás mejor no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca..¿las cosas estarían bien si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido?...las cosas seguirían igual, yo intentando conquistar la tierra con mis miserables altos que me han engañado todo el tiempo y Dib con su hermana perversa y su padre que lo ignora intentando buscar obsesivamente vida inteligente en el espacio?...no suena muy bien eso……..

¿Qué puedo hacer?..¿Que puedo hacer por dib? ¿En verdad el confía en mi? , a veces pienso que el no sabe muy bien cuando es que lo quiero, a veces pienso que no me tiene la suficiente confianza..¿Que no un matrimonio se trata de confianza? Se que el no me dice al tratar de no preocuparme, pero solo lo esta empeorando todo…el cree que no me doy cuenta cuando sufre, el cree que soy demasiado estupido como no darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Me da mucho coraje. Estoy enojado. Eh controlado mi enojo demasiado, soy un irken y se controlar bien mi furia pero…a veces me enojo mucho, que le causo miedo a Dib…al ver sus ojos aterrados mirándome a mí me doy cuenta que sigo siendo el mismo irken. Soy un irken enojarme es algo que no puedo evitar, pero se controlarme por ti dib. Tu cuando me gritas me doy cuenta que esas palabras no solo las dices como un simple impulso, se que en el interior eso es lo que piensas de mi, cuando me gritas me ase sentir como el monstruo que soy. Cuando me gritas siento que me merezco que me grites.

Soy débil ante ti. ¿Contento? Ganaste¡¡. Yo siempre fui fuerte jamás en mi vida llegue a llorar siempre contenía mis sufrimientos y los ignoraba pero ahora que estoy perdidamente enamorado me eh vuelto demasiado sensible¡¡ soy un maldito llorón¡¡. A veces me siento raro cuando estas junto a mí, antes solía estar solo trabajando en mi laboratorio horas y horas junto a mi fiel amigo Gir. Pero ahora todo el día estoy cerca de ti¡¡ ya no he podido tener ni una hora a solas porque se que siempre me estas vigilando¡¡ rayoos¡¡ pero aun así me fascina que estés cerca mío, solamente mío¡¡ quiero que no te fijes en nadie nada mas en mi¡¡ quiero que solo tengas placer conmigo¡¡ quiero que solo me abraces y beses a mi¡¡ quiero que solo hables de tus cosas personales a mí¡¡ soy demasiado egoísta y celoso¡¡, tu logras contener tus celos dándome demasiada libertad¡¡ y eso me ase pensar en que tu realmente no sientes demasiado aprecio hacia mi¡¡ Castígame¡¡ prohíbeme cosas¡¡ ¿tienes miedo a que me enoje o a dañarme?¡ eso es estupido Dib¡¡ quiero que seas posesivo hacia mi¡¡ como yo lo soy en ti¡¡,

Enséñame que cosas están bien y que cosas están mall¡¡ si no quieres que bese a alguien dilo¡¡ no te quedes callado maldita sea¡¡ cuando te quedas callado eso me hace pensar que no me tienes demasiado aprecio ¿Por qué crees que eh dicho que no soy tuyo?¡ ni siquiera parece que fuera tuyo¡¡ ¿quieres cuidarme? Entonces intenta cuidarme dándome prohibiciones y ya no dándome tanta libertad¡¡ aunque me prohíbes cosas aun así siempre te seguiré amando solo a ti¡¡ no eh echo todo esto por nada lo eh echo por ti¡¡ jamás llegare amar absolutamente a nadie nada mas que a ti¡¡ tienes ganado mi corazón, mi orgullo, mis sentimientos, mi coraje, mis lagrimas tienes todo¡¡ pero lo que te ase falta ganar es demostrándome en verdad tus verdaderos sentimientos, demuéstrame eso y quizás ya podrás ganarme como se debe.

Si llegaras a enamorarte de alguien mas dímelo, si quieres separte de mi dímelo. Quizás yo soy el que debería empezar a alejarme un poco mas de ti. Creo que solo te estoy asfixiando mucho. Creo que necesitas más libertad de hacer las cosas que tú quieras así que yo…intentare darte mas libertad. Intentar no estar siempre encima de ti asfixiándote. Y lo are. Te daré mas libertad como tu me la das a mí….y si me sigues dándome esa misma libertad a mi también te la daré a ti sin quejarme como TU lo haces….

Te amo dib………….

--

Dib terminó de leer la hoja del diario, y notó, algo sorprendido, que la firma estaba borrosa. La tinta se había corrido ligeramente, a causa de algo húmedo que había caído sobre ella…

Dib se limpió lentamente el rostro con una mano y dejando lentamente de sollozar. Apenas sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando…

Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás y contempló en silencio la delgada figura que yacía dormida en la cama, con el torso desnudo subiendo y bajando con cada suave exhalación. La luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación se posaba delicadamente sobre aquel cuerpo, delineándolo, haciéndolo parecer tan frágil…

Dib estiro la mano y acaricio suavemente el rostro de Zim, donde se desdibujaban algunas difusas ojeras, producto probable de noches eternas en vela, de angustia carcomiente, de llanto silencioso…Contorneó con los dedos los rasgos de la cara, el cuello, el torso, sintiendo una punzada en el alma cada vez que sus dedos encontraban alguna marca o cicatriz…de esas de las que Zim carecía antes de conocerlo…de amarlo…

Tratando de no despertarlo, tratando de no volver a derramar lágrimas, tratando de que ese dolor acuciante y desgarrador no le aplastara el corazón, Dib se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesita, donde una lámpara vieja iluminaba con luz mortecina las páginas de un viejo tomo encuadernado en terciopelo. Con cuidado dejó aquella hoja, que se había desprendido del libro, adonde estaban las demás. Cerrando suavemente el libro, apagó la luz y salió silenciosamente de la habitación…

Dib deambuló por las calles, solo, sin rumbo…

En su corazón reestallaba, palpitando dolorosamente, una única pregunta…

¿"Qué es lo que hice mal"?...

_Andi f you go_

_I wanna go whit you._

_Andi f yu die_

_I wanna die whit you…_


End file.
